Disinfectants may be used in various industries to destroy microorganisms that may be living on surfaces, in water, and/or in the air. For example, a hydrogen bromide solution precursor may be activated with a sodium hypochlorite (bleach) precursor to act as a disinfectant in the food industry. Such a disinfectant may be prepared by adding the bromine source into a water flow and then introducing bleach into the water flow either before or after the bromine source has been added. In order to maintain a predetermined concentration for the disinfectant, total dissolved solids (TDS) sensors and a pH sensor may be used to monitor the concentration and/or rate of injection of the disinfectant components.